


And they were roommates

by What_is_writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kinda fluff??, M/M, prompted, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_is_writing/pseuds/What_is_writing
Summary: Tonks gets annoyed of her cousin whining over his single life and takes matters into her own hands





	And they were roommates

Dora was finally leaving the country and by extension her apartment. It was beautiful; crafted by the heavens themselves, it was so spacious with a pretty good view, not to mention that it didn’t cost that much either. Plus, the way that Dora decorated it made it look like a photo background with black, white and different shades of grey. Sirius was practically in love with the place and he couldn’t wait to finally stay in it, for two months, without Dora there. 

He reached the door and pulled the key out of his pocket though upon turning it in the lock he found it open. Slowly opening the door, he found someone sitting on the couch, _his_ couch.  
‘Hey! What are you doing here?’ The stranger turned around quickly nearly dropping his laptop in the process. ‘Who even are you?!’  
‘I’m Remus, I’m renting out the apartment over the holiday… Who are you?’ Stranger guy answered, having the _audacity_ to look suspicious of Sirius.  
‘Sirius Black. My cousin owns this flat and said I could stay here.’ Bloody Dora, he’d kill her. He’d told her to stay out of his love life, he didn’t need a relationship, they always went wrong anyway.  
‘-call her?’ Remus looked at him waiting for an answer and Sirius thanked every deity he could remember that he heard the end of that question.  
‘Sure, hold on.’

‘I hate you’  
‘Shut up and start flirting, you’re always whining like a little bitch so I fixed it for you’  
‘I’m hanging up on you’  
‘Okay, have fun, go get laid.’ Sirius threw his phone onto the nearby bed before hearing the door open.  
‘So… Who gets the apartment?’  
‘She didn’t say but it’s probably big enough for both of us to stay here without getting in each other’s way, if that’s okay with you?’  
‘I’m not against that but ground rules should probably be established,’  
‘Obviously. Number one is no loud friends or parties, I need my beauty sleep.’  
‘Two, don’t take over all the plug sockets.’  
‘No looking at me before my hair is brushed.’  
‘Ditto.’

Remus was incredibly mean, he was probably enjoying torturing Sirius and his incredibly lonely, gay self. Within the first two days, Sirius learned that Remus liked to sleep shirtless and often forgot to put on a shirt before going to make breakfast. It was only four days into the two months and Sirius was already about to run out, he doubted he could last but he wasn’t going to lose either.

Breakfast. This adorable, shirt-forgetting, sweater-wearing, couch-stealing man made Sirius breakfast. Good, slightly healthy, absolutely amazing breakfast. Sirius was weak and swore that if Remus didn’t stop being perfect than he may end up developing feelings. Oh but imagine how smug his cousin would be then, he wouldn’t let it happen.

It was instinct, he swears, he didn’t mean it, he just got excited and normally he would be watching this with James and his hand just went to grab the closest thing which happened to be Remus’ hand and he calmed down pretty quickly after that, externally anyway. His head was in full panic mode, he blocked out the show they were watching and instead started observing Remus’ actions in more detail. He hadn’t pulled his hand away, he was holding Sirius’ hand back just as tight actually. Sirius decided that today was a great day and should be recorded in history. In fact, that was a brilliant idea, he’d text James about it later.

He was extremely tired! Everything just seemed so domestic and he was feeling more affectionate today, he wasn’t thinking! Though, Remus didn’t seem to min, he looked shocked, sure but also pleased that Sirius had kissed his cheek when going to make coffee?  
Sirius was currently facing away from Remus, washing up his cup when he felt Remus press a kiss to his cheek and then walk off. Maybe Dora was pretty smart sometimes, not that he’d ever tell her that, he was still mad at her. 

‘Do you wanna exchange numbers and go out sometime?’ How dare he! Sirius was just about to ask him that and now he has to try and say yes without sounding too excited.  
‘Yeah, sure.’ Remus took his phone out of his pocket while Sirius patted himself down in search of his. His timing was impeccable, he should be praised for it. The one time when he really wanted his phone and he couldn’t find it.  
‘Do you want to just enter your contact and then I can text you so your phone will go off?’  
‘Yes please.’

‘Well, Sirius, it has been great being your roommate but I have to leave today. Don’t forget about friday, okay?’  
‘I would never.’  
The door shut behind Remus leaving an incredibly happy Sirius on the couch for Tonks to find two hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much dialogue in this, I was so close to tears when writing it


End file.
